marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora
Summary Gamora is a former assassin and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed half of her entire race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb, and became caught up in the quest for the Orb, becoming friends with the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After the Battle of Xandar, she left to work with them. Having made a deal with the Sovereign to kill the Abilisk, Gamora was able to take back custody of her fugitive sister Nebula with the intention of finally bringing her to justice in Xandar. The mission to punish Nebula was delayed however when Gamora and the Guardians came into contact with Ego, the long lost father of Star-Lord. While Ego claimed to just want to bond with his son, Gamora was suspicious and, alongside Nebula who had freed herself, discovered Ego's evil intentions to destroy and rebuild the universe. Upon this discovery, the Guardians teamed up to destroy the living planet, succeeding with the help from Mantis, who joined the group, but at the cost of Yondu Udonta sacrificing his life. Years later, Gamora and the Guardians intercepted a distress call sent by the Asgardian Thor warning them that Thanos had begun searching for the Infinity Stones himself. Realizing what he intended to do with them, Gamora led her friends to Knowhere to procure the Aether, only for both it and Gamora to be captured by Thanos himself. Thanos took Gamora to Vormir, where he used her as an unwilling sacrifice in order to obtain the Soul Stone. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''9-A, likely higher Name: Gamora Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: At least 25 Zehoberi years at the time of her death Gender: Female Classification: Zehoberi, adopted daughter of Thanos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, expert with any kind of weaponry, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency:''' At least '''Small Building level (Fought on par with Star-Lord, cut off Groot's arm), likely higher Speed:''' '''Supersonic '''with '''High Hypersonic combat speed (Can fight on par with Star-Lord, should be faster than Groot) Lifting Strength:''' '''Superhuman (Carried a spaceship cannon that's more than twice her size and used it as a weapon) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Small Building Class, likely higher Durability:''' At least '''Small Building level, likely higher (Survived the explosion of Nebula's spaceship. Withstood attacks from Ronan) Stamina:''' Superhuman. Gamora's two livers allow her to metabolize and filter toxins faster than any human and her respiratory implants allow her to intake oxygen at greater efficiency than any human. Range:' Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Godslayer. '''Standard Equipment:' Her sword called Godslayer. Intelligence:''' Likely above average with high combat knowledge. Gamora has earned a feared reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" due to her work as an assassin while under the tutelage of Thanos. Under Thanos' wing, Gamora received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat. Gamora was able to throw a knife with such accuracy that she caused Quill to drop the Orb from his hand while he was running away from her without amputating him. She is also a skillful swordfighter. '''Weaknesses: Nothing notable.